Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 January 2016
02:30 >kkk 02:30 kkk has three k's 02:30 the illuminati triangle has three sides 02:30 illuminati confirmed 02:30 Actually nvm 02:30 Hello 02:30 wHO sUMMON'D mE 02:30 I just forgot @_@ 02:30 AHAHA 02:32 ok 02:32 so i searched up phrases/words that were used in place of "sex" back in historical times 02:32 an d 02:32 i f oun d 02:32 s om ene x t le v el sh it 02:32 ahem 02:32 cmere 02:32 come on 02:33 and slam 02:33 welcome to the jam 02:33 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx VIOLENTLY DANCING 02:33 wHERE iS mY pORN 02:33 no drugs 02:33 nO yOU 02:33 ok 02:33 are you redy 02:33 prepare yer jimmies 02:33 Ride a dragon upon St. George (1698) 02:34 Put the devil into hell (1616) 02:34 Join giblets (1680) 02:34 Dance Barnaby (1664) 02:34 Pogue the hone (1719) 02:34 Fadoodling (1611) 02:34 and 02:34 my personal favorite 02:34 Horizontal refreshment (1863) 02:34 oh m y go d 02:35 f a d o o d l I n g 02:35 you can find these here 02:35 tidie 02:35 THE PEOPLE IN THE 1600'S WERE ON SOME NEXT LEVEL SHIT 02:35 I SWEAR 02:35 ey 02:35 who 02:35 want 02:35 too 02:35 *to 02:35 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws book at Snow 02:35 Join giblets with me (lenny) 02:35 N TOR;' 02:36 FTIMING 02:36 aSS 02:36 TIMING 02:36 W AIT 02:36 aSS 02:37 ass killed assie 02:37 mmMMmmMM 02:37 DH IT 02:37 *the m grew louder seductively* 02:37 i neEED thE aSS daaD 02:38 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws book at Toonster 02:38 i said no drugs 02:38 dAD nO 02:38 oHSHIT 02:39 FUCK 02:39 that's it 02:39 OK NO ONE GO ON MY PAGE 02:39 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws rock at Snow 02:39 * Snowflake champion dies 02:39 * Snowflake champion revives and continues coding 02:40 toonster 02:40 wAT 02:40 i found another reason to hate blackout and nikson 02:40 kK 02:41 ? 02:41 Got Clock End 02:41 aAAAaaaaAAAA 02:41 i fiCKED IT 02:41 >ficked 02:41 *fixed 02:41 [[02:41 hucfdkl;' 02:42 User:Snowflake_champion|HERE]] 02:42 BR ACKE TS 02:42 te st 02:45 g00d shet 02:45 o KI f IX ed i T 02:45 ITS SO SMALL NOW 02:45 IT USED TO BE A BIG ASS FUCK 02:46 .-. 02:46 AND NOW ITS A SMALL AS BABY 02:46 �������������������� GOOD SHIT, MHM MHM, GOOD SHIT THERE 02:47 siGN ME THE FUCK UP 02:47 br uh 02:47 i j u st 02:47 s aw 02:47 o h 02:47 sh tif 02:47 I WOULD NOT JUST TAP 02:47 I WOULD FUCK SEVEN WAYS TO SUNDAY AND BACK AGAIN 02:47 MMMMMMM 02:47 * Snowflake champion keeps tab open 02:48 Snow pm 02:49 wh at 02:49 b tu 02:50 pmp lease 02:54 i gtg 02:57 Mike 02:57 pm 02:57 plss 03:05 #SpamRefresh 03:08 Alright, how is everyone? 03:09 Kind of odd, to just come in here and ask that, I mean. 03:09 everyone is kill 03:09 hi 03:09 except mike 03:10 Well. 03:10 I'd wish to get rid of bad thoughts so I'm here to say. 03:11 hm? 03:11 Heh, sorry, Alex. 03:11 If you're feeling awful, just tell yourself, "I'm (name here) and I'm fine!" and do this until you feel better. 03:11 Trust me, it'll be alright. :) 03:12 I remember you said that...on the other chat 03:12 aa shes' coming upstairs 03:13 i 03:13 ...oh 03:13 i can t 03:13 stop 03:13 shaking 03:13 i 03:14 okay she's staying down there 03:14 can ya pm me why? 03:14 am typing really slow 03:14 so as 03:14 to not 03:14 fuck up 03:14 hey guys 03:14 sigh. 03:14 Hmm? 03:14 I don't think we should talk about this in main 03:14 or mention it....i don't know. 03:15 @Snow 03:15 I know how you feel..I type really slow so I don't fuck up 03:15 I type really fucking fast, so I mess up a lot. 03:15 yeah 03:15 like 03:15 when I'm not shaking 03:15 I type super fast 03:15 Sketch and I suffer from typoitis. 03:15 lol 03:16 I caught it from them. 03:16 WHOOP THERE IT IS 03:19 ? 03:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYcvV1XJwU4 03:21 th a t s on g I s I n m y h e a d n o w 03:22 Thread:23506#2 03:23 he's back from walmart 03:24 *SCREAMING* http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-candy-s-2-official/110234#screenshot-225213 03:26 "why didn't they like me?" http://i.imgur.com/k7rThMf.png 03:26 ew 03:29 Even Curious George is back 05:47 (Aft 05:47 what happened? 05:48 Why did Mike leave? 05:48 IDk I'm just joking 05:48 okay 05:48 wait 05:48 ill sommon him again 05:48 Good luck. 05:48 (hugs Rainbow) 05:48 * The Haze3645 is hugged. 05:49 OH M Y GO D 05:49 MY MOM WAS LOOKING AT MY SCREEN SO I HAD TO SHUT MY LAPTOP SO SHE COULDN'T SEE 05:49 I-I can't believe that worked 05:49 WhY DIDN'T YOU JUST CLOSE THE PM 05:49 XD 05:50 I PANICKED 05:50 lm A O 05:51 ass 05:51 i aM tHE kING oF aLL tHAT iS aSS 05:51 I think I R a wizard 05:52 (Pulls out a wand and flys off on a broom) "IM OFF TO HOGWARTS!!" 05:53 You may call me Larry Pooper 05:54 yOU cAN cALL mE a hOLE hAVER 05:56 Ur a wizard harry 05:57 It's larry 05:57 >King of all that is ass 05:57 Larry Pooper! 05:57 wait 05:57 But Aquua's the Lord of all Ass. 05:57 its Barry Farter 06:01 brb 06:04 ed 06:08 oh and Turio turned into Toriel 06:08 rip 06:13 Chat is a potato 06:17 should i get 4th Glitch end or Drown end? 06:17 brb 06:19 Rip Reinboe/Sky 06:20 RIP. 06:21 Chatpls. 06:21 >chatpls 06:21 Same. 06:21 hgh 06:21 now got drown end 06:21 Oh heya. 06:22 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade hUGS BEST FRAND 06:22 * Jillips Entertainment wants a hug 06:23 Wait your turn. 06:23 Still got a question 06:23 who are the three guys in the Drown End? 06:24 But. 06:24 Is is boyfriend. 06:24 I should always have first turn. 06:24 >is is 06:25 Shhh. 06:25 But I always wan foist turn. 06:25 lern 2 waet 06:26 :c 06:27 http://i.imgur.com/r9JBwIY.png 06:27 what is that dark blue dot? 06:28 Does it symbolize Scott's third son? 06:29 well dude guess what 06:30 I don't see a dot anywhere 06:30 Same. 06:30 might be too dark for you 06:30 lemme brighten it 06:31 http://i.imgur.com/eI9z8AR.png 06:32 heres a more saturated version 06:32 :P 06:32 http://prntscr.com/9vln69 got it 06:32 beat me to it 06:33 but still 06:33 what does the "Dot" mean? 06:33 DICKS 06:33 MIK E N O 06:34 PUSS PUSS 06:34 DID SOMEONE SAY 06:34 PUSS 06:34 * Jillips Entertainment shot 06:34 DID SOMEBODY SAY SHOT 06:34 * ThatRandomMike lowers gun 06:34 he had to be put down 06:34 You did the world good today, Mike. 06:34 * Jillips Entertainment ow 06:35 * Jillips Entertainment live 06:35 w0w r00d 06:35 * The Haze3645 kills Jillips. 06:35 * Jillips Entertainment ghost 06:36 * ThatRandomMike shoots self 06:36 * ThatRandomMike kisses Jillips as a ghost 06:36 KILLS 06:36 KILS 06:36 OH GOS 06:36 KILSLS 06:36 DSD 06:36 DSKDFJSDFSAL 06:36 AAAAAAAAAAH 06:36 KILLS 06:36 huadgr 06:36 O H 06:36 ew mike (kappa) 06:36 OH M Y G O D 06:36 KILLSSSSSSSSS 06:36 J A X 06:36 I'M STRAIGHT, THANK YOU 06:36 JAZ 06:36 XD 06:36 but suicide holy crap 06:36 OUR BOYFRIENDS ARE CHEATING ON US 06:36 I MEANT KILLS 06:36 WITH EACH OTHER 06:36 NO 06:36 HEY 06:36 REINBOE PLS 06:37 NO 06:37 NOTICE HOW I DIDN'T KISS BACK 06:37 J E S US 06:37 HUH 06:37 I LEAVE FOR THIRTY SECONDS 06:37 XD 06:37 AND THIS SHIT HAPPENS 06:37 I MEANT KILLS 06:37 ;-; 06:37 THEY ARE CHEATING ON US WITH EACH O T H E R 06:37 I MEANT KILLS 06:37 NO 06:37 I'M STILL WITH MANGLED 06:37 OH SO YOU SAYING I DIDN'T MEAN KILL 06:37 that means we're single now (kappa) 06:37 * The Haze3645 looks at Jaz (lenny) (kappa) 06:37 //shOT 06:37 ... 06:38 Sky, we don't have to be single. (lenny) 06:38 NO. 06:38 Nope. 06:38 * Jillips Entertainment takes Mangled back 06:38 >is fucking dying 06:38 Mine. 06:38 >S AmE 06:38 And only mine. 06:38 * The Haze3645 takes Mike and goes in the corner. 06:38 I'm still a ghost 06:38 Especially in PM. 06:38 * The Haze3645 revives him. 06:38 YOU CAN'T TOUCH G- nvm 06:38 * Jillips Entertainment shot as a gho- wait what 06:39 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade calls the Ghost Busters. 06:39 goast bushturrsss 06:39 GHOST FUCKERS 06:40 THEY FUCK GHOSTS ALL DAY 06:40 MALE, FEMALE, ALL OF THE GENDERS THEY FUCK 06:40 lol 06:40 :| 06:41 I have comic sans enabled 06:41 I just wanted to say that 06:41 'Kay...? 06:41 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;-; 06:41 :c 06:42 almost got all achievements 06:42 just few more! 06:42 yey 06:42 o h g od 06:42 I demoted the guy. 06:42 And 06:42 And he's askign me why 06:42 RIP. 06:42 who? 06:42 did you demote? 06:42 -feeling like shit intensifies- 06:43 Who did you demote where and why? 06:43 hE'S PMING ME 06:43 GJKAJG 06:43 I FEEL HORRIBLE. 06:43 I demoted T42 on Undertale RP. 06:43 oh 06:43 Why did you demote him? 06:44 Because he's a dictator. 06:44 then 06:44 say that 06:44 HE'S A DICTATOR 06:44 and that wiki doesn't need dictators or bleh idunno 06:44 something like dat 06:46 I'm not mean though... 06:46 JUST DO IT 06:47 or 06:47 copy and paste 06:47 what I said 06:47 idunno 06:47 DO SUMTHING 06:47 here I'll tell him then 06:47 n o 06:47 od o n 06:47 gtG! 06:47 YES 06:47 Do not. 06:47 BAIII 06:47 Mike 06:47 fine 06:47 Do fucking not or I sw- good. 06:48 or you swear you will what? 06:48 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade hugs Sky and Jillips then leaves. 06:48 YOU SWEAR YOU WILL FUCK ME (LENNY) 06:48 (kappa) 2016 01 27